


Lovely Lies

by Jiminie_sexual



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angels, Demons, Forgive Me, Harry’s a Fury Demon, He also disappeared for 11 years, He’s supposed to torture people, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don’t fucking know anymore, I think I made Shawn a pixie or a fae, Louis’ a bratty Angel, The styles’ have a shit dad, There’s a possibility of the Styles Triplets or Quadruplets, all the kids pretty much have the stereotypical cringeworthy names, also Ziam and shiall because I’m a hoe for them, and Liam is Shawn’s son, and screaming, and them I’m going to copy and paste from my google docs, because I was obsessed when I wrote this, but I could less shits right now, but he’s too nice for that, but his sister Georgia rose isn’t, forgive my tagging grammar, half of this was written at 3 am, he’s honestly a terrible father, i don’t remember what Liam is, i don’t remember what Zayn is either, i feel like that’s all I know how to write, i had to look up how to spell zayn’s last name, i think he’s adopted, if you can’t tell, im just not that creative, im not kidding, im such a damn mess, its Almost 2 am and I’m creating these tags, its honestly such a fucked up family tree, larry stylinson - Freeform, liam has like four last names to choose from, like there is so much fucking angst, maybe prepare for tears?, niall is a shifter, niall is referred to at the father of Harry’s children, shawn has kids, sorry y’all, the amount of supernatural in this made my brain turn to mush, the word fuck will be used a bunch, their kids are so fucked up honestly, then scream at the writing because the coding hates my guts, there’s a lot of dialogue, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26785957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiminie_sexual/pseuds/Jiminie_sexual
Summary: “I didn’t want to leave, Hazza.” That nickname sends a shot of fire through my veins.“Then why did you? You left me alone for eleven years with four children to raise. You fucking left us, you asshole! You left me to marry a man that I don’t love. You left me to feed my children lies because I didn’t want to tell them that their actual father left them. You left me to think that it was my fault that you left. You left me to put another relationship in jeopardy because my ‘husband’ is my best mate that’s married to another man. You left me with a Shapeshifter that has two children of his own that he can never see. You fucking left me,” I shove a finger into his chest, “your 25-year-old husband alone with a one sentence note to say goodbye. That’s just fucked up. I had to lie to get to where I am now, all because of your stupid, idiotic, selfish, dumbass choices. We both know that you wouldn’t be here unless you wanted something, so why the fuck are you here, and what the fuck do you want?”Or that story where Louis disappeared for eleven years, and now he wants back into Harry’s life.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Harry Styles, Niall Horan/Shawn Mendes, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Kudos: 1





	1. For Reference

**Author's Note:**

> This story is very dialogue heavy, so if you don’t care for that type of story, please click off of this story. Please do not leave comments like ‘more description’ or ‘not descriptive enough’. Thank you to those of you who continue after this note. I hope you enjoy this story.

Harry Edward Styles  
Present: 36  
Bio: 19, 21  
Louis: 25  
Zayn: 18-22

Louis William Tomlinson  
Present: 38  
Bio: 21, 23  
Louis: 27  
Zayn: 20-24

Niall James Horan  
Present: 36  
Bio: 21  
Louis: 25

Shawn Mendes  
Present: 31  
Bio: 16  
Louis: 20

Zayn Javvadd Malik  
Present: 22  
Louis: 11  
Fostered: 3-7

Liam James Payne  
Present: 16  
Louis: 5

Georgia Rose Horan  
Present: 16  
Louis: 5

Carolina Danielle Styles  
Present: 14  
Louis: 3

Diana Perrie Styles  
Present: 16  
Louis: 5

Olivia Johanna Styles  
Present: 14  
Louis: 3

Darcy Anne Styles  
Present: 14  
Louis: 3


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn about what happened eighteen years ago and what is happening in the present day.

**Third Person  
Eighteen years ago ******

********

****

“I can’t do this anymore Haz; I just can’t.” Louis’ voice was shaky, the 5’ 9” teenager was scared of what his boyfriend would do upon hearing those words.

****

“That’s supposed to answer my question, Tomlinson? That’s one dumbass answer.” Harry was getting angry, and Louis was starting to piss him off.

****

“I don’t care if you think that it’s dumb. That is my final fucking answer!” The Angel should have seen this coming. It was late, and Harry wouldn’t let him go that easily.

****

“After everything we’ve been through, this is what I get for loving you?”

****

“Whatever we are Harry, it is breaking me, breaking us, and you know it!” The younger boy was done. So he snapped, hard.

****

“You don’t think that this is breaking me, too? I have to lie to everyone I interact with. I have to act like I don’t give a shit because otherwise I’m weak and vulnerable. Like hell it isn’t affecting me, it is just as bad for me as it is for you!”

****

By this time, the space between them was almost non-existent. Harry had his arms spread out to the side, and his face was dark. The curly haired lad’s eyes were full of pure, raw fury. Louis’ arms were crossed against his chest. The position of his head tilted up as he glared at the younger boy in front of him.

****

“Seriously Harry? I have to lie, too!”

****

“I have sacrificed too much for this relationship for you to just up and leave Louis!”

****

“Don’t talk to me about sacrifice, Styles. You know nothing.”

****

“I have given up everything for you, Your Highness. What more do you want?”

****

“I want my father back; I want Stan back, but we can’t always have what we want. They’re dead, and it’s my fault because I killed them. I watched as the light left their eyes. I watched as my dagger took their last breaths away. And do want to know what the worst part about all of this is? I did it all for you, Harry. All of this mess for the criminal that almost killed my mum and me. All of this for the fucked up man that I fell in love with.”

****

Harry reached forward to touch Louis’ shoulder, dropping his arm when the smaller boy shied away from his touch. The small lad’s features showed no signs of change, even when Harry’s hurt was clear on his face. 

****

“Louis, I-.”

****

“Shut up! I don’t want to hear your voice right now.” Harry’s pupils went black, and the Angel gasped at the realization with his eyes wide in fear. “You-You’re-.”

****

“A Fury Demon? Yeah. Sorry for not informing you of that earlier.” The sarcasm in his tone hung heavy in the air. The smaller boy crumpled to the ground as his beloved’s true form took shape.

****

“You lied.” Louis’ voice shook as he talked, the words quiet enough to be considered a whisper. “You really hate me, don’t you?” He was scared of many things: Harry, Death, Pain, Loneliness. The demon bent down to match the Angel’s height, and his finger made its way under Louis’ chin. He pulled the older boy’s head up to force him to look at him.

****

“Don’t try playing innocent, baby. You’ve kept secrets of your own.” Louis stayed silent knowing that he couldn’t fight Harry’s words because they were true. So instead, he just stared at the face of the lying demon he had come to fall for. Letting his chin go, Harry stood up and pulled out a dagger. He began brandishing it as Louis figured out what kind of weapon it was. This was the dagger made to kill Angels, the dagger that was made to kill Louis.

****

“Why are you doing this? What have I ever done to you?” His voice conveyed all emotions, and Harry would be lying if he said that it didn’t break his heart a little bit.

****

“It’s my job,” he says nonchalantly, shrugging as he does so. “I don’t really have much of a choice. I never have.”

****

“You always have a choice Harry.”

****

“Bloody hell, Louis. Just stop with all of the Angel bullshit right now. I get that it’s your job to stop people from doing bad things, but you can’t stop a demon that was born out of bad things.”

****

“I just want to help.”

****

“Well, you can’t help me.” His statement hits Louis hard, and any hope that the Angel had is now gone.

****

“Get on with it then. I don’t wish to prolong your return home any longer.” Harry’s eyes shoot down to meet Louis’, the pure black meeting a vivid blue. He grins at Harry, the demon enthralled by the Angel’s eyes. “Give me the dagger.” The curly headed being hands the dagger to Louis. “Now go to my room. I’ll be there soon.” 

****

He nods and walks away. As soon as he’s out of sight, the smaller boy snaps the blade in half with a wave of his hand. He throws the broken pieces into the marble fountain, shaking his head at the splash of water. Louis looks to the ground, kneeling on the stone as he pats the floor mockingly.

****

“Oh, Des, when will you learn? Killing me is going to take more than sending a mere Fury with a fake blade to my kingdom. Especially when I have that very Fury wrapped around my finger. Good luck next time, darling. It’s my move now.”

****

******

****

**Papa  
Present Time ******

********** **

********** **

“Papa, how did you and Dad fall in love?” Olivia asks me, tilting her small head to the side.

********** **

“That’s a story for another time, Livvy. Right now, it’s time for you to go to bed.”

********** **

“Please, Papa?” She begs, giving me puppy-dog eyes. I sigh quietly, and pat her leg before standing up to place a kiss on her forehead.

********** **

“Not today, Sweetheart. Another time. I promise. Go to sleep, okay?” Livvy groans, but snuggles into her Slytherin sheets.

********** **

“Goodnight, Papa. Love you.” I smile softly at that and head for the door.

********** **

“Goodnight, Little Fury.” I shut the door behind me and exit her room, glancing at my husband as he does the same thing.

********** **

“What story did you tell her tonight?” Harry questions, pulling me into a side hug by wrapping his arm around my shoulders. We walk down the stairs together, stopping in the kitchen to lean across from each other on the granite island.

********** **

“How you _valiantly _saved me from the Rings of Night,” I answer, sarcasm dripping from the word ‘valiantly’. He raises one of his perfectly arched eyebrows at me.__

******____ ** ** **

“And when did this happen?” He’s clearly upset, but he doesn’t say anything else.

******____ ** ** **

“Never. It’s just another one of the lies that I can add to the ever growing list of them. It’s just like everything else in their lives.” I roll my eyes, and fully focus in on Harry. “What did you tell the inseparable duo for story time?”

******____ ** ** **

“They’re 14, they shouldn’t have story time.”

******____ ** ** **

“You baby them, Harry. They’re used to it.”

******____ ** ** **

“Whatever. They fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows, so no story time was needed.” He stops, analyzing my appearance. “You’re stressed. Why?”

******____ ** ** **

“Livvy wants to know…” I trail off, unsure of how to continue.

******____ ** ** **

“About?” He urges, worry seeping into his tone and his features.

******____ ** ** **

“Us. She wants to know how we fell in love.” That story isn’t all sunshine and rainbows. It’s dark and dirty and double crossing and backstabbing and painful. The story isn’t a fairytale, even though I know Harry wishes it were. His reaction is just as I imagined it would be. His hands leave their place on the counter and snake up to his hair to grip the long locks and pull upward. Harry’s eyes fall on my blue one’s, panic filling the green of his mortal eyes.

******____ ** ** **

“Niall, they can’t know. They can’t find out. Do you know what would happen if the kids found out that you aren’t their real father? That they aren’t full demons? The girls can not know that they’re half Angel.”

******____ ** ** **

“Harry, take a deep breath. It’s going to be okay.” He doesn’t listen, and begins pacing around the kitchen wildly.

******____ ** ** **

“You’re a Shapeshifter, Ni. You’re not an Angel, and you’re not a Demon. What do you expect me to do when bright white wings sprout out of their backs? Do you expect me to have a solution for that?”

******____ ** ** **

“If you’re getting this bloody worked up over it, then just tell them the truth.”

******____ ** ** **

“How Niall? Am I just supposed to sit in front of them, and say, “Hey kids, I just wanted to let you know that Papa isn’t actually your father. Your actual father disappeared when the triplets turned three and Diana turned five. Oh, and by the way, you’re all half Angel.” How the actual bloody hell do you expect me to do that?”

******____ ** ** **

“Harry, yo-.” The angry voice behind us cuts me off.

******____ ** ** **

“What. The. Fuck?” The two of us turn to see Diana standing in the doorway looking absolutely livid.

******____ ** ** **

“Shit.” I slap his arm, rolling my eyes at his go to reaction.

******____ ** ** **

“Shut it, Styles.”

******____ ** ** **

“Language check, Diana. You know the rules.”

******____ ** ** **

“Dad, we never follow them anyway, so I really don’t give many fucks right now.”

******____ ** ** **

“Holy shit, you sound exactly like your father.” I snort and laugh loudly at this realization, grinning at the oldest Styles sister. She’s just confused while Harry’s done with me.

******____ ** ** **

“Care to explain why you’re down here, Diana?” Harry asks, trying to get the topic off of his children’s father.

******____ ** ** **

“I wanted tea. It helps me sleep.”

******____ ** ** **

“Just like her fucking father,” Harry mutters, giving up on changing the topic and pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

******____ ** ** **

“You’re not helping our situation,” I state. He sends me the finger as part of his reply.

******____ ** ** **

“Horan, I really don’t give a shit if you think this is helping our situation or not.”

******____ ** ** **

“One of you should go get the other girls,” Diana suggests calmly, the bite of her tone not having left at all.

******____ ** ** **

“Oh my god. She is his daughter all the fucking way.”

******____ ** ** **

“Niall, can you go get my sisters please? I need to have a talk with my Dad.” I nod, not fazed by her way of addressing me. Diana has always been the one who’s never called me ‘Papa’. “And Niall?” I stop to look at her again.

******____ ** ** **

“Yes, Di?”

******____ ** ** **

“Thank you for staying and taking care of us.” She gives me a small smile.

******____ ** ** **

“Anything for you guys.” I grin, and head for the stairs.

******____ ** ** **

“What the hell were you thinking, Dad?” The shouts fade as I get higher up the stairs. I wouldn’t be surprised if Diana’s a Fury with Louis’ manners. I mentally shrug, and guess that we’ll find out later. I’m just not ready for Harry’s Demon to show up.

******____ ** ** **


	3. Harry

“I didn’t want you guys growing up without two parents.”

“So you subjected another family to that?! How the fuck is that fair?” Her blue eyes are staring me down as her dyed black hair falls in front of her face.

“I wasn’t really thinking, and I got used to Niall being around.”

“Damn straight you weren’t thinking!” She throws her hands in the air, pissed beyond belief. At least she got a mix of our gene pools, so even if she acts like him, she won’t start any massive violence like Carolina would.

“Go to Niall’s house. The others will meet you there. Got it?”

“As long as I get an explanation when you show up.”

“You’ll get an explanation, Diana. I don’t make promises that I can’t keep like your father does. Niall will always be more of a father to you than him because he raised you, so don’t take your anger out on him, alright?”

“I get it, Dad.” She rolls her eyes and pops out of the kitchen. I start toward the stairs, passing Niall and some tired halflings on the way up. I give them a small smile, and they return it sleepily. 

“Niall, take them to your’s. Go see your kids and kiss the hell out of your man.” He gives me a wide grin and the four of them transport out of the house. When I finally make it to my room, I shove the old oak door open and come this close to passing out from what I see. I steady myself by putting a hand on the doorframe and leaning toward it.

“Louis?” My mouth is dry, and it takes the initiative to gape at the sight of my kids’ father sitting on the end my nicely made black bed.

“You good, Harry?” His voice still sounds the same. I stumble to the bed and sit on the pillows just in case I collapse. Staying quiet, I continue to stare at the small Angel for more than five minutes. “Harry, answer me please. You’re scaring me.”

My head tilts down a bit so that I can take in his well known features. His hair is still the caramel color that I had always loved. It’s still feathery and styled in his usual quiff. He hasn’t gotten any taller, but he’s gotten more muscular. His originally blank skin is now covered in ink and runes. His right arm is almost completely black, and the tips of a large chest tattoo peak out from the top of his shirt. The writing is a very curvy cursive.

“You’ve changed.” My raspy voice catches him off guard.

“It’s been a little while since we last saw each other.” I tilt my head in confusion when he says ‘a little while’.

“A little while? It’s been eleven years Louis. Eleven! How is that little?”

“I didn’t realize that it’d been that long.” His voice is shaking slightly as he speaks.

“You didn’t realize? Every minute has been a year since you left, and it’s not that long to you?” He bites his lip nervously, a tick that I see hasn’t gone away.

“I didn’t want to leave, Hazza.” That nickname sends a shot of fire through my veins.

“Then why did you? You left me alone for eleven years with four children to raise. You fucking left us, you asshole! You left me to marry a man that I don’t love. You left me to feed my children lies because I didn’t want to tell them that their actual father left them. You left me to think that it was my fault that you left. You left me to put another relationship in jeopardy because my ‘husband’ is my best mate that’s married to another man. You left me with a Shapeshifter that has two children of his own that he can never see. You fucking left _me _,” I shove a finger into his chest, “your 25-year-old husband alone with a one sentence note to say goodbye. That’s just fucked up. I had to lie to get to where I am now, all because of your stupid, idiotic, selfish, dumbass choices. We both know that you wouldn’t be here unless you wanted something, so why the fuck are you here, and what the fuck do you want?”__

__Louis wrings his hands together in his lap, continuing to bite his bottom lip. He’s always been able to tell when I’m angry. This time is no different. My Fury is ready for a fight, whether it be against Louis or against Niall._ _

__“I-.” The squeaking of my bedroom door interrupts him._ _

__“Dad, where are the…” She stops talking when she sees Louis on the bed. Livvy’s rubbing her eyes, trying to wake herself up. She looks between us, sensing my anger easily. “Do I need to come back?”_ _

__“Come here, darling.” Warily, she moves to me, plopping herself onto my lap. I can tell when she starts watching Louis because Louis starts watching her. They analyze each other, looking for weaknesses in the other’s armor._ _

__“You’re Olivia. Nice to meet you.” He’s soft with her, just like he was when she was little. Her face twists up as she tries to figure out how he knew which sister she was. When she can’t do it, she flat out asks him for an answer._ _

__“How did you know who I am?” Louis doesn’t get annoyed, and instead, he smiles at his youngest daughter._ _

__“You look the most like your dad, you don’t have dyed hair, your eyes are grey, your right forearm has the words ‘can’t change’ in bold lettering to match your dad’s now covered tattoo, and you have a star birthmark on your left wrist.” Her eyes are wide as she stares at him._ _

__“Louis, you’re freaking her out.” He gives a small shrug._ _

__“Sorry, love. You asked.” She nods, but then buries her head in my neck._ _

__“Don’t be insensitive,” I chaste, falling into an old habit._ _

__“Is she going to stay, or is she going to wherever the others are?”_ _

__“What do you want to do, Livvy?” She looks up at me with big eyes._ _

__“Can I stay please?” I give Louis a look._ _

__“That okay with you?”_ _

__“As long as she won’t run away screaming, it’s fine.”_ _

__“Continue answering me then.” He shifts on the bed, nervousness back. Olivia seems to notice this and crawls off of me to sit in front of Louis._ _

__“Mr. Louis, why are you nervous?”_ _

__“You really do act like your father. I don’t want him to be mad at me again.” He sighs, then taps her calf. “Stand up, will you? I need to do something.”_ _

__“Okay.” She doesn’t question him, following his instructions quickly. He gets off of the bed right after her, kneeling in front of her._ _

__“Harry, come here please?” I hesitate for a second, but move behind Olivia the second I see his bent head._ _

__“What are you doing, Mr. Louis?”_ _

__“Ask your dad, love.” She flips around to gaze at me._ _

__“What is Mr. Louis doing, Dad?”_ _

__“He’s calming himself down, Livvy. You know how you fiddle with your hands when you’re nervous?”_ _

__“Yeah…”_ _

__“Louis bites his bottom lip. What do you do when you start messing with your hands?”_ _

__“I find something to concentrate on instead of my nervousness.”_ _

__“That’s what Louis is doing. He’s kneeling and concentrating on something other than himself.”_ _

__“Why does he have to kneel, though?”_ _

__“Because that’s what he’s been taught to do. Move over a bit, Livvy.”_ _

__“Yes, Dad.” She scoots over, and I kneel in front of him. I grab his face in my hands, lifting his head so that he can look at me._ _

__“Louis, look at me.” His eyes open slowly. “What are you doing here?” I speak quietly, trying to calm him down a bit._ _

__“I finally got out of there.” It takes a second, but when I fully process it, any trace of anger that remained is replaced by worry._ _

__“Please tell me you didn’t do what I think you did, Lou.” He hangs his head guiltily. “Olivia, grab my phone from the nightstand.” Shuffling is heard as she finds my phone and comes back to give it to me._ _

__“What else do you need, Dad?”_ _

__“Go to Niall’s and find Diana. Stick by her side no matter what, you hear me?”_ _

__“Yes, Dad.” I make a ‘shoo’ motion with my hand, and seconds later, she’s gone._ _

__“Olivia’s not here anymore, Louis. Take the shield off.”_ _

__“I can’t, Harry.”_ _

__“You can.” He pulls away from my hands to shake his head no._ _

__“I can’t. This hasn’t come off for five years; it’s not coming off now.”_ _

__“I want to heal you.”_ _

__“There is nothing left to heal; there are only scars, and those can not be healed.” He talks with a cold voice, not the honey covered one I fell for._ _

__“What did they do to you down there?”_ _

__“Nothing I couldn’t handle, Harry.” I scoff at his answer._ _

__“One, be fucking specific. I’m a bloody Fury. My job was to torture people. Two, you’re limping. That means you have an injury that can be healed. Three, your pain tolerance fucking blows. You could barely handle getting shots at the doctor’s office.”_ _

__“That was eleven years ago. I’ve changed more than I’d like to admit.”_ _

__“You either get your ass over here so I can heal your leg, or you leave this fucking house before I remove you from it personally,” I snap, causing him to sit right next to me._ _

__“Talk to me like that again, and your ass turns red.” I roll my eyes at him._ _

__“Like you’d still have the balls to do that, Lou.”_ _

__“I wouldn’t suggest testing me, Tomlinson. Are you going to heal my leg or not?”_ _

__“I need to be able to see it, Louis. The shield needs to come off.”_ _

__“I swear that if you make a big deal about how I look, I will do something that I won’t regret.” My hand pulls the pant of his jeans up, revealing a bleeding and heavily scarred leg. I tug his whole body into my lap, holding him to my chest as I tried to heal him._ _

__“Why did you leave?” This catches him off guard. He takes a second to gather his thoughts before answering me._ _

__“Our family.”_ _

__“What about us?”_ _

__“They threatened to tell the councils.”_ _

__“Why didn’t you just let them?”_ _

__“Are you insane Harry? We weren’t supposed to be together, much less have children together. They would have killed all of us.” We go silent after that, the only sound being our breathing. “You kept it the same,” he grits out, voice gruff but quiet._ _

__“What?”_ _

__“The house. It hasn’t changed, still looks the same.” His answer is muffled, but after loving him for so long, I could understand him in almost any situation perfectly._ _

__“When you left, I almost redecorated the whole place,” I confess._ _

__“Why didn’t you? It would’ve done you some good.”_ _

__“It was a piece of you to hold on to. I kept everything, ‘s in the attic.” Louis’ hand smacks my lower back as I finish my sentence._ _

__“You’re a real sappy ass fucker, you know that?”_ _

__“The picture on the nightstand is of the six of us at the beach a month before you left.” I pet his hair, cherishing the feel of him in my lap._ _

__“You should have moved on, Harry, found love and happiness without me.” I push Louis’ shoulder’s back so that he can see my face for the second time today._ _

__“I have four kids. They’re all yours. You’re the one that I had my first kiss with, my first time with, my first heartbreak with, and you’re the only person I have ever loved romantically. I married you, you fucking dumbass. I was a wreck when you left; I could have faded, but I didn’t. I held out hope that you would come back. Yes, I’m absolutely fucking pissed at you, but I have never stopped loving you. There’s no way I could ever move on from you. Ever.”_ _

__The look on his face is priceless. So many emotions are flickering on his face. He fights between two of them for a while before he stops. The one that he’s settled on is guilt. This confuses me, more than anything else. He sees this and nuzzles back into my chest._ _

__“You could have died Harry, and it would have been my fucking fault.”_ _

__“I’m still here, aren’t I?” I try to comfort him, but I don’t know how to._ _

__“You don’t get it Harry!” He yanks himself away from me, standing up. “If you had died, your name would have been added to the list of people I’ve killed. You would be right there with Stan and my father.”_ _

__“That’s two people, Louis, and I’m alive. You’ve killed two people, and it was in self defense.” His Shield covers him again as he fights me, but this time, his tattoos are covered, too._ _

__“You don’t get it. But you won’t, so I won’t even try to explain.”_ _

__“Louis, you can tr-.”_ _

__“Harry, no. I don’t want to even try to explain right now. Do you have somewhere you need to be?”_ _

__“You’re coming with me. You have some kids to reacquaint yourself with.”_ _


	4. Niall

“Mendes! Where the fuck are you?” Footsteps pound on the ground as someone comes running.

“Behind you, you blubbering idiot.” His Canadian accent is still as strong as ever. A grin breaks out onto my face, and I rush over to encase my actual husband in a giant ass hug. I wrap my arms around his lanky frame with enthusiasm as he does the same to my 5’9” frame. “Not that I’m not freaking pumped for you to be here, but why are you guys here so late?” I let go of his body and face the four girls that I’ve raised. They’re engaged in their own conversations, hopefully distracted enough so that they don’t overhear us.

“Harry and I fucked up big time.” Shawn sighs, knowing that it’s not going to be good. He’s so worried that he forgets to reprimand my swearing.

“Oh, no. What happened Horan?”

“Diana heard us yelling when she came down to get a cup of tea, so she came to see what was wrong, and…” I falter for a second.

“And what were you fighting about this time?” he asks.

“Louis.” My husband stares as me, unbelieving. Everyone knows that Louis’ name is taboo in the Styles’ household.

“As in the Angel that just decided to disappear for eleven years? That Louis?” I nod, confirming his suspicions. “No. Way.”

“Harry was freaking out because Livvy asked how we ‘fell in love’. He didn’t want to tell them, and Diana heard the whole damn conversation.”  
“So basically, we’re all screwed.”

“Basically, yes.” He shakes his head at me, then looks at the girls.

“You are both absolute idiots.” Shawn sighs again and facepalms. “Want to see the kids?” For the thousandth time today, I grin.

“Fuck yes!” I exclaim, thrusting my first into the air.

“Language,” he scolds fondly. I stick my tongue out at him, my charming immaturity saying hi. “Kids, Niall’s here!” I frown, wishing that I could have been the father to them that I was for the girls. Shawn settles one of his hands on my lower back, seeing my frown. Leaning over to my ear, he whispers, “Not now. Don’t let anything slip, Ni.” As soon as I give him a stiff nod, he’s gone.

“Niall!” The voice of my oldest and only girl is the first one I hear.

“Georgia Rose!” I hold her tightly, squeezing the air out of my female look alike. “How’s my favorite 16-year-old?”

“Tired, Uncle Niall, very tired.” My fatherly instincts kick in at this statement.

“Are you sleeping alright? Feeling fine?” I question. She pulls away from me.

“Jesus, Ni Ni. You sound like Dad.”

“I’m just worried about you Rosie. Now where’s your brother?”

“Probably studying with earbuds in... Or listening to Z talk his ear off. I’ll get his attention. Everyone cover your ears.” Rosie’s loud like me, so I gesture to the girls to follow her orders. “Liam James Payne, stop sucking your boyfriend’s face off, and get your ass down here! Niall’s here!” Seconds later, a disheveled Liam stumbles down the stairs while clutching the hand of a dark skinned male with multiple piercings and tattoos.

“Ni Ni!” He blurts, launching himself at me and dropping his boyfriend’s hand to do so. I smile at the 16-year-old boy, his mannerisms reminding me of myself.

“Hey, Li.” My youngest child is wrapped in my arms, and that’s all I could ever ask for.

“How long are you staying for?”

“However long it takes for Harry to calm down.”

“That’s not an answer,” he pouts, his face still buried in my chest.

“Yes, it is. It’s just not the one you wanted,” I retaliate. He untangles himself from my body, automatically crossing his arms across his chest. Then he sticks his bottom lip out, giving me his famous puppy dog eyes. “Don’t even try that with me Liam. Now, are you going to introduce me to your guest?” His face lights up at my question, nodding enthusiastically. Gesturing to the older male, he steps forward, seizing Liam’s outstretched hand.

“Niall, this is Zayn, my boyfriend. Zayn, this is Niall, my dad’s best mate,” he informs us. I stick my hand out, and Zayn grasps it, giving it a firm shake.

“Pleasure to meet you Zayn.”

“You as well, sir.” I grimace at his use of the word sir.

“Call me Niall, kid. Sir makes me feel old.” He laughs and nods to me.

“You are old, Horan.” Shawn’s voice makes me laugh as I angle my body to face his.

“You’re one to talk, Mendes.” He throws his hands into the air as a surrender before making another very expected cheeky comment.

“Don’t kill me, but you _are _like five years older than me, _and _you act like a three year old most of the time.”____

____“Hey!” I shout. Sadly, I know that Shawn is telling the truth._ _ _ _

____“I have to agree with Shawn on this one, Papa,” Carolina interrupts. My husband’s eyes fill with too much pain at that word for me to handle, so I turn away and will myself not to cry._ _ _ _

____“Carol!” I whine, giggling at the same time. The most violent sister just shrugs at me._ _ _ _

____“Sorry, not sorry.” Minutes pass in silence until it’s broken by a popping sound and a loud, slightly unfamiliar voice._ _ _ _

____“Hey.” This makes all of us turn around. My eyes go wide along with Shawn’s._ _ _ _

____“Louis Tomlinson,” I grit out, clenching my jaw at the newly found Angel._ _ _ _

____“Niall, now is not the time,” Shawn whispers, hand finding my back for the second time today. My gaze flicks to Harry. His eyes are half Fury, causing it to give him a wild look. I take a deep breath as I focus entirely on my best friend._ _ _ _

____“You good, mate?”_ _ _ _

____“I’m fine Niall, thank you for your concern.” Oof, he’s hella pissed right now. I stare as Louis’ hand finds its way to Harry’s forearm, resting on top of his many tattoos. The blank, tan skin contrasts the pale white of Harry’s tattoo covered arm. He whispers something into the Demon’s ear that calms him down, but the residual anger stays where it is. Harry whispers something back to the Angel that makes him nod before he turns back to me._ _ _ _

____“We have something we need to talk about, so it’s up to you and your husband whether or not you want your children to attend.” I mentally roll my eyes at him. The Angel is still as pretentious as ever._ _ _ _

____“A talk about what, Tomlinson? You leaving us all in the dust for eleven years while I played husband and cleaned up your fucking mess since Harry was to upset to do it himself?”_ _ _ _

____“Niall…” Shawn warns. Louis speaks up, trying to get him to back away._ _ _ _

____“Mendes, it’s his choice if he wants to make a scene in front of his children and mine. He may decide on his own time, so I’d leave him be.” Shawn doesn’t fight him, but stays at my side._ _ _ _

____“The twins will be coming. The two of us need to have a little chat first.” He sends me a cocky smirk._ _ _ _

____“Whatever you want to say, you can say it to my face in front of everybody else, Ni. I’m not picky.”_ _ _ _

____“Let’s just get on with it, Tomlinson.” I step away, and wait for the 6 ft Demon to take us to where we need to go._ _ _ _


	5. Diana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a small mention of mpreg, just to let y’all know!

“Hazza?” Dad looks down, giving the smaller man a fond glance. This confuses me. He doesn’t let anyone call him ‘Hazza’ because he absolutely despises it. The confusion hasn’t died down much since we were woken up early to come here. Niall hasn’t helped much by invading Shawn’s personal space and hinting at the twins being his kids. So when Dad speaks to this man with a voice full of fondness, the soft tone of his voice doesn’t surprise me as much as it probably should.

“Yes, Lou?” Who is so important to Dad that he gets a nickname and the soft voice?

“Where would you like to go for this? We have to be somewhere that’s protected from them.” Dad’s eyes go fully black when these people are mentioned.

“They’re not going to find you. And they’re most certainly not going to have a repeat of what happened the first time. The bastards will be piles of ash if they ever touch you again.”

“Harry, deep breaths. No killing anyone for right now, okay?” The man rubs his hand along Dad’s tattooed arm, stopping at his wrist when he reaches the anchor. “Remember how an anchor needs a rope?” 

“Yes,” Dad responds as the man holds his own wrist up to place it on Dad’s.

“If you’re the anchor, then I’m the rope. I want to try to not to disappear again.” Our father beams at him, the happiness morphing to shock as the man makes another comment. “I swear on my soul that I won’t leave without telling you again.”

“Louis…” He’s speechless now.

“No dwelling on it, Harry. We need to find somewhere to have our discussion. Any ideas? Mendes, Horan?”

“I really don’t care Louis.” Shawn’s tired, and it shows.

“I wouldn’t suggest asking me since I’m this close to bashing your fucking perfect face in,” Niall grunts, pissed beyond belief.

“Cause that’s very fucking helpful, Niall. Anyway...” He rotates, and locks eyes with Liam’s boyfriend. “Holy. Shit. Zayn?” The darker man’s mouth drops as he starts gapping at this tan guy like he’s a deity. Dad’s head whips around to stare at this man as soon as that name leaves Louis’ mouth.

“Are you fucking kidding me right now?” Dad lets out a breath that I don’t think he knew he was holding.

“Unless I’m dreaming, I’m pretty sure that we’re real, Z.”

“In that case… Aita!” With that, the younger man runs over to Dad and Louis, embracing both of them in bone crushing hugs. My confusion gets ten times greater as soon as the three of them are grinning ear to ear. Liam steps forward, face full of emotions.

“Zayn, how do you know them?” Zayn swings his arms around their shoulders, the grin never leaving his face.

“These, my dear Payno, are my foster parents.” What? Carolina is the bravest of us, voicing our confusion for us.

“What the fuck do you mean by ‘foster parents’?”

“Carolina Danielle! Language!” She glares at Louis, angry.

“Okay, one, who the hell are you? Two, how do you know my name? And three, who the fuck made you my father?” Pain flashes through his eyes before they become cold. He fixes the most stubborn of us with a withering look.

“You can let your father answer that, yes? If an adult, whether they are your parent or not, asserts authority over you, you listen. Got it?”

“You are not my father. Don’t act like you are.” At this point, Dad is stepping in.

“Carolina, act your age. You’re 14, not 26. If an adult tells you to do something, you do it with no questions asked. I raised you better than this.”

“Damn Aita, she’s you in a Harry sized body,” Zayn jokes.

“Diana and Carolina are his daughters alright.” His daughters? So is Louis our dad?

“Fuck you, Haz.”

“You got me pregnant twice, Lou. That’s enough.”

“Harry?”

“Yes, Z?”

“Shut the fuck up will you? We have bigger things to worry about than your daughter cussing and Aita getting you pregnant.”

“You’re just grossing out because we’re acting like cheesy-ass parents.”

“Maybe I am, and maybe I’m not. All I can say is that Diana got his height, and Carolina got his personality.”

“I’m not that short!” I complain, making Louis turn to me.

“You sound like me when your father insults my height,” he tells me.

“But you’re the perfect size for me to cuddle, Lou,” Dad says, pulling Louis in by his waist to place a kiss on his forehead. He blushes as I pretend to gag along with Zayn.

“Stop being gross Harry!” he shouts, covering his eyes with a laugh.

“I agree with Zayn, Dad. You’re disgusting me, and I don’t even know who this guy is.” I cover my eyes, and move to sit on the couch. Louis rolls his eyes at my silliness and raises an eyebrow at Zayn.

“Like you weren’t doing the same to your boyfriend about ten minutes ago, Zayn,” Louis shoots at him, sticking his tongue out at the younger man.

“Shut up. Who knows if I’ll still be able to call him my boyfriend after what you guys tell him.” Liam lets out a shaky gasp, his brown eyes quickly filling with tears. The darker man runs over, sweeping the distraught 16-year-old into his arms. “Don’t cry, baby, don’t cry. You’re not allowed to cry. If you cry, then I’ll cry. That’s a big no Liam. I don’t cry.”

“Cry in a cool way Zayn, cry in a cool way.” Dad chuckles again. Louis smacks his bicep, throwing his head back with laughter.

“Not that reference. James never shut up about that,” Louis groans out, still laughing at Dad’s comment.

“That mesh shirt wa-.”

“I love that you’re having this reunion, it’s cute, really, but we have things we need to do before Tomlinson decides to disappear again,” Niall snaps, his hostility toward Louis clear as day. Louis goes emotionless again while Dad gives the Irishman a hostile glare.

“I agree with my husband about the things we need to do, Harry.” Okay, not that surprising. They’re too touchy to be just best mates.

“Of course you have to bring that up, you asshole,” Zayn spits out, briefly letting go of Liam to take a threatening step towards Niall. Dad sighs, running a hand through his long hair.

“Zayn, he’s not worth it. He doesn’t know why Louis left. Put your strength to use, and hold Liam back.” The said boy’s eyes widen, fear evident to everyone around him. The older man follows Dad’s orders, grasping Liam’s upper arms from behind him and pressing the younger lad’s back to his chest. He mumbles a few things to the boy that make him relax in his boyfriend’s arms. Niall’s furious. He’s shooting daggers at both Dad and Zayn.

“Let go of my son Zayn.” Why the hell is he calling Liam his son?

“I won’t do that, sir. I am heavily obliged to follow orders from my parents.” He wheels around to Dad, even more furious than before.

“Tell him to get his hands off of my son Harry.”

“Not going to happen, Horan. You provoked him, so we simply redirected his anger,” Louis pipes in.

“I wasn’t talking to you, Tomlinson.” The Shapeshifter obviously hates this guy.

“Don’t talk to him that way Niall; you have no fucking right.” He throws his hands into the air out of exasperation.

“You’re still defending him after everything that’s happened?!” Both of the men look like they’re about to sock each other in the face.

“Yes, I am. Do you have a problem with that?”

“Of course I do Harry! He fucking left you, left the girls, alone for eleven years! Then along the way, my family got dragged into this. I have lost the right to call Shawn my husband because we never see each other, never talk. The last time we were even remotely intimate was over two years ago. I have completely lost the right to call Liam and Georgia Rose my children because I have never been there for them. I have not once, in eleven fucking years, been able to call Liam my son or Rosie my daughter or Shawn the love of my life. So yes, I absolutely have a problem with you easily forgiving the man that ruined more than just _your _life. I get that you love him, though I don’t know how, and you’ve missed him, but he fucked us all up Harry! He would have to grovel like a bloody dog at my feet before I’d even _consider _forgiving the son of a bitch.”____

____What the fuck just happened? I take barely any time process things like that, but the girls usually take longer than me. Dad doesn’t give anyone any time at all to process it when he responds._ _ _ _

____“He had his reasons!” he exclaims, trying to justify Louis’ actions. Niall raises an eyebrow at Louis, sizing him up._ _ _ _

____“So you can’t even fight your own battles now? That’s pathetic.” Dad freezes as Louis steps in front of him to face the fake blonde._ _ _ _

____“I’m just wise enough to know that making a scene in front of our children will just make it harder for us to explain things. Diana knows some of it, Olivia walked in on us, Carolina thinks with her temper instead of her head so she’ll need it all explained to her, Darcy looks like a lost puppy, Zayn is trying to hold Liam back so he can’t focus right now, Liam’s confused as fuck, and Georgia Rose has some thoughts that I’m sure she’d love to share at some point later on.”_ _ _ _

____“Don’t act all high and mighty, Tomlinson. You’re not all you think you are.”_ _ _ _

____“No, I’m not. I’m just not stupid,” he states, smirk on his face as Niall barely stops himself from charging at him._ _ _ _

____“You sound like your father. He’d be so proud of you.”_ _ _ _

____“That’s too fucking far Niall,” Dad reprimands._ _ _ _

____“What? I’m just stating the obvious. You have any other excuses for leaving? Maybe you weren’t ready to be a father? Or wait, the best excuse you could have, you didn’t want to ruin anything else like you ruined your family?”_ _ _ _

____“Niall James Horan!” Shawn shouts. Niall spins to face him, face flushed from all of the yelling. “If you made a deal with the fucking Devil so that we wouldn’t get hurt, how would you feel if someone told you you were a shit person for it? He was protecting his fucking family, Horan, so you have no fucking right to hate him for it. Yes, you had to be their father, but you chose that. No one forced you to do it. This time, the bad guy here is you. You left us for eleven years so you could go live a new life while I sat here at 20-years-old trying to take care of two 5-year-old twins that reminded me of you everyday because they were your children.”_ _ _ _

____We all stare at him, eyes wide and jaws dropped because Shawn Mendes doesn’t cuss, and he most certainly doesn’t yell. His face is a mix of so many emotions, the most prominent being pain._ _ _ _

____“He was trying to save us so we wouldn’t die, Niall. Louis was taking care of our family.”_ _ _ _

____“What about my family Harry?”_ _ _ _

____“Like your husband just said, you chose this Niall. I could give less fucks about how you left your family right now. I don’t know everything that happened, but Louis could’ve faded.”_ _ _ _

____“He can fade for all I care. Let’s be honest here, him fading would do us all a world of good.” Louis’ rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet, muttering things to himself to distract himself from what’s going on._ _ _ _

____“Niall?” I ask, trying to claim his attention._ _ _ _

____“What Diana?”_ _ _ _

____“You really shouldn’t have said that. Turn around.” He turns back around and is met with the sight of a Demon Dad._ _ _ _

____“Fuck.” Dad’s eyes have remained black, but now they’re surrounded by clusters of black veins. His skin is blood red, his tattoos have been replaced by tribal markings, his shirt is torn up, and a pair of enlarged bat wings have sprouted out of his back. The scariest part of all of this is that Dad is angry, and he’s after Niall. He looks to Zayn, but he’s already left with Liam. This leaves five teenage girls, three confused men, and an angry Fury alone in a tiny room._ _ _ _

____Louis is the first to snap out of his funk, automatically yelling for everyone to go to 1828. I scurry under the table, making the split second decision to hide instead of staying with my siblings. Niall grips Rosie’s hand while she finds Shawn’s hand. He has Olivia’s hand, who has Darcy’s, and she has Carolina’s. Carolina grabs Papa’s hand, and they disappear. Slowly, Louis approaches Dad. He stations his hand in front of himself, attempting to show Dad that he’s harmless._ _ _ _

____“Hazza, love, I need you to calm down. Niall’s gone. I’m fine.” Even with this declaration, Dad doesn’t calm down one bit. Louis tries this for about ten minutes before he gets really fed up with him._ _ _ _

____Within seconds, the smaller man’s attitude changes; he snaps. “Harry Edward! If you don’t sit your ass down right this instant and chill the fuck out in five seconds, I will have no qualms with myself for slapping you with my wing.” He counts to five, and Dad’s still fuming (and standing, too). Louis sighs, muttering, “You’re going to regret this Harold.” Then blinding light encases him, and the room goes dark._ _ _ _


	6. Louis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prepare yourself for Harry getting slapped with an angel wing, lmao

In my head, I’m cussing Harry out. He’s got to be in his thirties for fuck’s sake! Yet he can’t control himself when someone insults me. Idiot. It takes a minute for the lights to flicker on. When the light returns, I can feel my wings poking through Harry’s borrowed Rolling Stones T-shirt. I’m sure I look _great _; note my sarcasm please.__

__I can feel the energy of another being other than Harry in the room. My best guess is Diana. She didn’t leave with the others, and from what I’ve seen, she’s like both of us. She’s a sneaky little thing, but she’s intelligent, even more so than her sisters. I don’t bother calling her out. I think she knows that I know she’s here._ _

__“Fury, calm the fuck down, or I swear on my bloody dagger that I will slap you. With my wing. Hard.” Harry still doesn’t back down. I sigh heavily, lifting my wing to prepare to slap him. The feathered extension of my body beats down, and next thing I know, he’s stumbling around to try to find his footing. Slowly but surely, Harry turns back to his mortal form._ _

__His face is red from my wing, and he’s holding his hand to a deep cut. There’s dark blood dripping down his cheek in thick streams. I retract my wings into my back, rushing over to him. I reach up, hoping he’ll allow me to heal the wound. He’s so out of it that he doesn’t notice my hand until it’s on him. He jerks away as soon as he feels my skin, hissing in pain._ _

__“Don’t.” Harsh and cold, his voice sends a chill down my spine._ _

__“Harry, I have to touch the cut to heal it. You should know this.” He back even farther away from me._ _

__“Don’t touch me Louis.”_ _

__“I didn’t mean to cut you. I only meant to change you back. Pain always worked the fastest. At least it did eleven years ago.”_ _

__“It still does,” he mumbles grudgingly._ _

__“That’s my point, love.” I try moving closer to him again._ _

__“Louis, please don’t touch me.”_ _

__“If I don’t heal it, it’ll scar.” Harry gives me this ‘duh’ look, knowing full well that the cut will scar. This one would just match the one on his back._ _

__“I said don’t touch it!” he shouts. “It’s not like I care if it leaves a scar.”_ _

__“I care if it leaves a scar.” He rolls his eyes and crosses his arms defiantly._ _

__“Remind me why the hell you care?”_ _

__“Because I can.”_ _

__“That’s a real helpful answer, Angel.” I give the Fury a glare._ _

__“I care about you, okay? Now can you drop it and let me heal you?”_ _

__“Interesting answer. Don’t Angels have to care for everyone, though?”_ _

__“You’re really trying to piss me off, aren’t you?”_ _

__“No idea what you’re talking about, Little One.”._ _

__“Don’t call me that, and don’t try to change the subject.” Since I can pull my wings out at a moments notice, he needs my words._ _

__“Fine. Just tell me why you care so much about this.”_ _

__“Is it a crime to care about the person that’s on your mind 24/7?”_ _

__“Do not answer a question with a question. Jesy and Jade taught you better than that.”_ _

__“You’re bringing my friends into this now? That’s a low blow, Tomlinson.”_ _

__“Was statin’ facts.” He shrugs, his cheek still bleeding profusely. The last time a wing cut him, it took days for it to stop bleeding. Granted, the wound was much deeper, but it seems to be that Angel wings, whether it’s mine or any other person’s, don’t care for Fury Demons._ _

__“What would you say if I brought Alessandro and Josh into this? They taught you to let people help you when they offer to.” Harry’s eyes go dark for another time today. The little form changes are the ones that catch my attention. The cut on his face disappears as his body takes the initiative to heal it, and his nails become sharper and longer. While taking a couple of steps toward me, my wings unfurl just in case I need to protect myself. Harry’s hand makes its way to my cheek, simply resting upon it. My body relaxes at his touch._ _

__“We really like to piss each other off, don’t we?” I nuzzle my face into his warm palm._ _

__“It’s just our thing Harry. It always has been.” He nods at the truth of my statements. I look up at the Fury, my eyes becoming pouty as I prepare to ask him a question. “Why won’t you allow me to heal you?”_ _

__“Why do you need to know?” The impatient twitch in his voice makes me laugh silently; some things never change._ _

__“I’m curious as to why, of all the things you could have stopped me from doing, you stop me from making you not hurt anymore.” He stiffens, letting his body leave mine._ _

__“If I answer this, you have to answer my question.”_ _

__“Deal, go.”_ _

__“I’ve been hurting for eleven years Louis, and you weren’t there to stop it. If you leave again, the scar is a reminder.” I hold back tears as I ask for specification._ _

__“A reminder of what?”_ _

__“A reminder to never trust someone like you again. And a reminder that I don’t need someone else to help me raise my kids when I have me, myself, and I to do it.”_ _

__“I’m not going to leave Harry.” I grasp at his rigid body, linking my arms around his waist._ _

__“You said that the first time. Look how well that turned out.” He mumbles the last part, clearly not meaning for me to hear it._ _

__“I didn’t have a choice the first time.”_ _

__“You could have told me.”_ _

__“Then you wouldn't have let me go.”_ _

__“You know what, we’re done talking about this. I need to ask my question.”_ _

__He doesn’t say anything, so I try to be patient while waiting for his question. I let go of him, kneeling on the ground again. My knees hit the rough carpet and rub against the denim skinny jeans I’m wearing. My train of thought wonders to where I shouldn’t have allowed it to, and I begin falling into my head. Harry’s voice stops me from going any farther._ _

__“Why is it such a big deal for you to heal me?” He offers me a hand as I gather my thoughts. I take it, letting him pull me upright._ _

__“I don’t want it to scar.”_ _

__“I understand that Louis, but what do you have against it scarring?” I bow my head instead of looking at him. My answer comes out as a whisper._ _

__“I don’t want you to end up looking like me.” Harry falls to his knees, taking my smaller hands in his big ones. His eyes are full of sadness._ _

__“You are absolutely beautiful, Lou. What the hell are you talking about?”  
“You didn’t pay much attention when I took the Shield off, did you?” He shakes his head no. “You’ll see later, then.”_ _

__“You can’t ju-.” I pull him up to bury myself in his chest, effectively cutting him off. He lets out a squeak of surprise before wrapping me in his arms._ _

__“Harry, shut up and hold me. I missed you.”_ _

__“Missed you, too, Lou. Missed you, too.”_ _


End file.
